¿Por qué?
by Ada-chan
Summary: SasuNaru.Oneshot.Angst.Lemon suave. 1 visión dolorosa. 1 pregunta. 1 última vez. 1 por qué... Naruto reflexiona sobre la relación k mantiene con su koi y la solución k encuentra...


_(Disclaimer: aunke me duele en el alma reconocerlo… Gaara no es mío… waaaaa xq? K MUNDO TAN CRUEEEL! Cof cof… gomen… ni Gaara… ni Naru… ni Sasu... ni ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece… etos (pa mi desgracia) son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto…. (pa mi desgracia… (Inner: creo k te repites un poco…)…¬¬…)… ya k si fueran míos… A Gaara hace tiempo que lo habría raptado y le habría hecho; XXX y XXX y XXXX y tb XXXX…. Y me parece k na mas… ahh si… tb… Sasu y Naru tarían de x vida juntitos! Los dos! Y Sakura… cof cof… sería muy diferente… (Inner: si... tanto k no existiría… cof cof)_

_Weno ete es un fic medio Angst medio Romántico… a decir verdad a las k le guste sakura lo pueden leer… (menos mis comentarios… to lo k kieran…) Sobre todo he de decir k es Yaoi, Sasunaru… así k si eres homofóbico/a, u odias eta pareja… salte de aki! Luego me abstengo si te traumatizas x leer eto… Tb es Lemon… weno Lime… Weno k es lemon xo suave… bastante suave… y mmm k mas… creo k mas na… Disculpen el pésimo resumen… xo no hay inspiración… y mucho menos… pal titulo… cof cof cof_

_Y pos na… aki ta el one-shot! K espero k les guste :P:P:P ya me contarán)_

_(weno… una última cosa y me callo ya… pos lo k ta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Naru… y pos lo k ta en negrita son los diálogos… aclarado eto… pos… aki ta… os dejo ya:P)_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Por qué?…_

_Yo no he hecho nada…_

_Por qué me tratas así…?_

_Por qué de esa manera tan fría?_

_Por qué de esa manera que tanto daño me hace?_

_Por qué esa sonrisa falsa?_

_Háblame claro… que quieres de mi?_

_Un perro que te adore? Un amigo? Un amante? Qué?_

_Tengo sentimientos… lloro en silencio si me hieres… que no son pocas las veces que lo has hecho?_

_Por qué me insultas? Me siento apaleado… Me das miedo si te enfadas… Me da miedo hacerte algún daño… más tu no lo tienes… pues mira todo lo que me haces… Te fuiste… me dejaste solo… Ahora vuelves…_

_Simulas que todo está bien… y no lo está…_

_No se qué es lo que quieres…_

Me besas…

Besos sin contenido… besos vacíos… carentes de amor… carentes de sentimiento… Vacíos…

_Te amo… y no lo entiendes… siempre deseo todo lo bueno para ti… siempre intento protegerte… pero acabamos al revés…_

_Por qué me haces daño…?_

_Deseo todo lo mejor para ti… y me pagas así…_

_Por qué?_

_Te gusta hacérmelo pasar mal? Eres un sádico? Y no me refiero al sexo… sino a tus sentimientos…_

_Por qué ese afán por destruirme?_

_Sabes perfectamente que de una palabra tuya me puedes hundir y hacer la persona más miserable del mundo… Lo sabes… y te aprovechas de ello…_

_Hoy te vi… estabas con ella… Intento hablar pero ella está embobada contigo y tú prefieres "hacerle caso" a ella antes que a mí…_

_Sé que a escondidas le haces lo mismo que a mí… ¿Por qué?_

_No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?_

_No… ya veo…_

_Te amo… sabes que es lo único que hago… aunque suene masoquista… es lo que siento… pero tú… te jactas de lo que yo pueda sentir…_

_Realmente deseo que seas feliz… y si no es conmigo… no me importa… Te la desearé igualmente… Por que te quiero…_

La noche prosigue… me despojas de mis ropas… y tú de las tuyas… He optado por dejarme hacer… no importa… lo sentiré como si yo fuera el único en tu vida…

**-Que te pasa? **

_Qué preguntas! De todo… y nada…_

**-Oh… no contestas…**

_No puedo… porque si lo hiciera me moriría… prefiero sufrir en silencio a hacerte daño…_

**-Está bien… yo lo haré por ti…**

_Me sorprendes… nunca hablamos… solo ocurre esto… cada vez que tú quieres… yo soy solo un mero objeto… me usas y luego te vas con ella… ¿por qué?_

**-Lo siento…**

_¿Por qué?... eh? Lo siento? Que debes sentir?_

**-Siento… esto…**

_¿Por qué?... no puedo hablar… me tocas y me enloquezco… me abrazas y te apegas a mi… yo no me muevo… te dejo hacer… me susurras…_

**-Me duele hacerte esto…**

_¿Por qué entonces?_

**-Tengo miedo…**

_¿De qué? Sin saber por qué… respondes a mis preguntas…_

**-Estoy con ella por obligación…**

_¿Por qué me lo dices?_

**-He roto con ella…**

_¿Por qué?_

**-Por que te amo con mi alma…**

_¿Por qué me sigues haciendo daño? Me mientes… tan solo quieres que esta vez juegue y no quiero… solo quiero sentirte… pues es lo único que tengo de ti…_

**-Quiero estar contigo siempre…**

_¿Por qué? Y tu clan? No era eso lo mas importante en tu vida?_

**-Porque tú eres lo más importante en mi vida… y en cualquier otra que pueda tener…**

_Lloro… estoy llorando… mis lágrimas… no las puedo contener… Me abrazas… bebes mis lágrimas…_

**-Te quiero…**

_No se que decirte… Yo también… pero me duele…_

**-Sé que no he actuado bien… desde el principio lo supe…**

**-¿por qué?** _Es lo único que logro formular_

**-No sabía de qué manera llamar tu atención… busqué y busqué hasta que encontré la manera… haciéndote daño… te crees que a mi no me dolía verte sufrir por lo que te decía…**

**-¿Por qué seguías si sabías que dolía?**

**-No lo se… no se que intentaba haciendo eso… no tengo perdón… al principio me dio miedo que no me correspondieras… cuando lo hiciste… fui inmensamente feliz…**

**-….**

**-Luego tuve miedo…**

**-A qué?**

**-A que te fueras de mi lado… a que te alejaran de mi… por eso hice lo que hice…**

**-Por eso te la tirabas y le procesabas falso amor?**

**-Yo nunca le he dicho que la ame…**

**-No es eso lo que dicen…**

**-Ella puede decir lo que le dé la gana… pero nunca la he hecho mía…**

**-Mentira…**

**-Es verdad… has visto alguna marca mía en ella?**

**-Si…**

**-Ahora eres tú el que miente…**

**-…**

**-Me enloquece estar contigo… desde siempre… y tengo miedo… mucho miedo… sé que te hago daño… lo que mas me duele es tu actitud… haces como si no pasase nada…**

**-Eres tú quién hace eso…**

**-No soy yo… eres tú… me aíslas… evitas mi roce… evitas mis palabras… si estoy con ella… o mas bien si ella está conmigo… sonríes y me deseas que sea feliz… No sabes que eso me mata el alma?**

**-… Tú tampoco sabes como me parte el alma verte con ella por el día…**

**-Tampoco me lo dices…**

**-No hacen falta palabras para saberlo…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Eso no sirve ahora…**

**-Si sirve… porque es lo que siento en lo más profundo de mi ser… Y por ello quiero estar contigo para siempre… y olvidarme del mundo…**

**-… No…**

**-¿Por qué?**

_Qué irónico… ahora es él el que me pregunta por qué…_

**-Por que no aguanto más…**

**-Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar solo contigo…**

**-Ya es tarde… porque antes… tus besos estaban vacíos… lo sé… y lo siguen estando… por qué te empeñas en esto?**

**-No están vacíos… eres tú el que realmente no me quiere… y el que de verdad me ha utilizado…**

**-Je… si no te amase tanto no te habría permitido que tatuaras tu piel en mi cuerpo…**

**-Tú también lo has hecho…**

**-Pero a qué precio?**

**-Me quieres?**

**-A que viene eso?**

**-Me quieres?**

**-Ya lo sabes…**

**-Dímelo…**

**-Si…**

**-No… así no…**

**-Entonces?**

**-Ya lo sabes… demuéstramelo…**

**-No juegues conmigo… te amo y…**

**-Solo eso… ya está… No juego…**

Me besa… _¿por qué ahora es distinto? Contiene algo… que es? Tal vez he sido yo… que me he resignado a perderlo? Tal vez mi forma de no luchar… ha hecho que acabemos así…_

_Su lengua toca con la mía… nos saludamos… las entrelazamos… nos endulzamos… me embriaga… me ama… ¿cómo? … realmente me quiere?_

**-Si… realmente… como nunca he amado a nadie…**

**-¿cómo sabes lo que pienso?**

**-Por que leo tus ojos… **

_Mis ojos… será verdad que son el…_

**-…Espejo del alma… sí, lo son… sobre todo en ti… que son los ojos más hermosos creados… Tus ojos me iluminan y me guían a través de mis pesadillas… eres la luz de mi camino…**

**-Sasuke… ¿por qué?**

**-Simplemente porque te quiero… ¿Se necesita alguna razón para querer a alguien?**

**-Tal vez yo, si la necesite escuchar…**

**-No hay un por qué, hay miles de razones… miles de palabras… miles de gestos… miles de roces… pero solo sé que no se nada… y si me preguntas por qué… te diré que no lo sé… Te amo… y ya…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-Dímelo… quiero escuchártelo decir… por favor…**

_Me ruega… nunca me rogó que se lo dijera…_

**-Siento paz cuando me lo dices… sientes tú lo mismo cuando te lo digo?**

**-Siento tantas cosas… inexplicablemente te adueñaste de mi alma… y de todo mi raciocinio… por ti he hecho cosas inimaginables…**

**-Dímelo entonces…**

**-No puedo… me duele…**

**-Entonces haré que desaparezca todo rastro de duda en tu alma…**

Me abraza mas fuerte… entrelaza mis piernas con las suyas… me tiene bajo su dominio…

**-Esta no es la manera…**

**-Si lo es… te demostraré cuán grande es el amor que siento por ti… contigo llego a los límites de mi razón… pierdo la concentración teniéndote cerca…**

**-Yo… también… pero…**

**-No importa… haré que lo sientas… haré que vuelva a renacer en ti esa pasión… ese amor… escondido tras una coraza para no ser lastimado… **

**-…**

**-Eres mi perdición… se acabó el huir de lo que siento… se acabó escondernos… si no nos aceptan nos iremos… no me importa… seré tuyo para siempre… todo mi ser te pertenece… tu has robado la llave de mi corazón y de mi alma… No me resignaré a perderte… nunca…**

**-Sasuke… ¿por qué? Te has adueñado de mí… ¿por qué? **

_Lloro… no se si es de dolor o si es de felicidad… solo sé que no puedo dejarle… jamás… y eso no lo he descubierto ahora… sino desde siempre… Mi amor… _

**-Dime…**

**-Te quiero… como a nadie en esta vida… me duele todo lo que ha pasado… no quiero verte en brazos de ella… me rompe en mil pedazos verte con ella…**

**-Te dije que la he dejado… que solo deseo estar contigo… así… juntos… para siempre…**

**-Es eso cierto? O es otra de tus promesas irrealizables?**

Te aferras a mí con más fuerza que antes… me vas tocando con tus suaves manos… me derrito entre tus brazos… me haces estremecer ante tu tacto… Me rozas y me enciendo… Me tocas y ardo en pasión… Una pasión desbordante que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir antes…

**-No me digas eso…**

Me besas el cuello… Me seduces con tu aroma… me enredas con tu mirada… me envuelves entre tu cuerpo… te siento mío y me sientes tuyo… somos uno… y no estamos unidos… Amantes en la noche… amigos de día…

**-No soporto estar en un segundo plano en tu vida… Quiero que seas solo mío… que estés conmigo siempre… que si quiero abrazarte, que pueda ser de día y no en las noches… frías y oscuras, ardientes y pasionales. No soy solo alguien con quién desahogarte… Yo quiero…** _(Naruto)_

**-Eres mi amor… eres parte de mi ser… sin ti yo no existo… sin ti el día se convierte en oscuridad… y la oscuridad en placer absoluto… por que tú estás ahí… esperándome… atándome a ti… anulando mis sentidos… eclipsando todo mi ser…**

**-¿Por qué?**

Me vuelves a tocar… esta vez coges más confianza y adentras tu mano por debajo de mi abdomen… parece mentira… todas las veces que me has hecho tuyo y aún te cohíbe tocarme… Noto como mi cuerpo se estremece bajo el tuyo… Gimo sin represión…

**-¿Por qué entonces estamos en esta situación tan absurda? Ah…**

**-Te dije… que tenía miedo… Y esta noche será la definitiva…**

Me aterrorizo… _se_ _va otra vez? No puede ser que me deje otra vez… solo… después de darme a probar el dulce néctar del amor… no… me niego… te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir… pero tampoco quiero que esta situación acabe destruyéndonos…_

**-¿Qué quieres decirme? Volverás con Sakura? Me apartarás de tu vida para siempre?**

Intenté levantarme e irme rápidamente de allí... no quería que me viese llorar... pero me retuvo... me apresó entre su cuerpo y la cama…

**-No… jamás haría semejante barbaridad… Te he dicho que la he dejado… pero no te he dicho… que para estar contigo… y vivir contigo… para siempre… juntos… sin importarnos el mundo que nos rodee…**

**-¿Pero y tu clan?**

**-Si estoy contigo… no me hace falta nada más…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-No llores… quiero… pedirte una cosa…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Yo también… vive conmigo! Sé de día y de noche mío… se mío para siempre… Amémonos a puro grito y en silencio… Amémonos como se aman las almas… Ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo…**

**-Sasuke… ahh…**

Tus inhibiciones iniciales se han ido… me tomas y me abrazas muy fuerte, como si me fuera a escapar…

**-Mi ángel… no me dejes nunca…**

Comienza a prepararme… me dilata y me estimula… aviva mi deseo con palabras y besos hermosos y cálidos… Me llena… después de tanto tiempo… me llena… más que nunca…

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente preparado me toma en sus brazos y se apodera de mi cuerpo… de mi alma… de mí ser… de mi corazón…

Nos fundimos… si antes estábamos unidos sin tocarnos… ahora esa unión está más que consumada… realizamos un baile celestial, con ritmo sublime…

El cielo estrellado es testigo de nuestra unión espiritual y carnal… trascendemos a otro lugar… El placer nos consume… puedo tocar el cielo… me haces volar… sé que estoy a punto de lograr alcanzar el nirvana… pero quiero llegar contigo… así que controlo todo mi ser… y te beso apasionadamente pudiendo al fin consumirnos en esta llama del placer y del amor que tanto nos quema…

**-Nunca más te dejaré ir…**

**-Nunca he querido irme de tu lado… Pero sabes que hay obstáculos… empezando por ella…**

**-Lo sé… pero tendrá que asumirlo… nunca he sentido todo lo que siento contigo… Sé que en el fondo de mi corazón tú eres parte de mí… y no es por esto… sino que conectamos en otro plano ajeno a este…**

**-Te siento muy dentro de mi corazón… **

_Aún siento un dolor intenso… algo me oprime… ¿por qué tengo miedo ahora?_

**-No temas… no pasará nada… y si pasa… estaremos siempre juntos para afrontarlos… Como amigos… como amantes… Como pareja… Como almas gemelas…**

**-Hai… **

Para y por siempre… Juntos… los dos…

* * *

_Ha sido diferente a las demás noches… pero me sigo sintiendo igual… me duele… sus palabras no me calman._

_Me despierto y no está a mi lado. Como siempre… Nunca está conmigo cuando amanece._

_Sé que en el fondo no me quiere. Sé que en el fondo lo único que hace es utilizarme… por eso esta noche ha sido diferente… por que esta noche ha sido la última…_

Decido salir un rato. Necesito despejarme. Todo me da vueltas. Tengo que encontrar el dichoso frasco. Sé que Tsunade me lo dio para cuando tuviese que matar a un enemigo sigilosamente. Pero he decidido darle mejor uso…

_No puede ser… ahí están… los dos… mi amor y ella… pero… No me sorprende… él nunca me ha amado…_

Se besan. Me duele… mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

_Sabe que estoy aquí y no hace nada para detenerla… yo tampoco hago nada para que se detengan._ _Es mi sino… Mi destino es este… estar acompañado por esta soledad infinita… eterna… inmunda… compañera de mis penas… _

Recuerdo a duras penas como se corre pues es lo único que hago a parte de llorar desconsoladamente después de haber visto semejante escena.

_Me rompo. Me muero. Me acompaña en este camino mi amiga y fiel compañera… la que nunca me ha dejado a solas… Ella… mi soledad… amada_ _y querida soledad…_

_Este día pasará inadvertido para todos… este día será como otro cualquiera… ya que mi existencia no prueba nada. El saber que no eres necesario para nadie… El saber que eres sustituible… Ese dolor… Tú lo fomentas y lo incrementas a medida que pasa el tiempo…_

Decido volver a casa, pues ahora recuerdo que ese bote está en el cajón de mi mesita de noche… Llego… Todo está oscuro y frío… _Nunca este hogar fue cálido. Nunca en este hogar fui querido. Nunca en la vida estuve acompañado más que por esta soledad oscura…_

Acomodo todo… no quiero dejar nada pendiente. No quiero que cuando se den cuenta, me recriminen por haberlo dejado todo desordenado…

Me tropiezo con tu foto. _Este será el recuerdo que me lleve de ti, aparte de tu falso amor. Y me pregunto… alguna vez me quisiste?_

Dejo de pensar y me llevo tu foto a cuestas por todo mi hogar.

_Quiero verlo por última vez. Recordar esos momentos contigo. Esa calidez y esa frialdad conjunta que me transmitías cada vez que me hacías tuyo._

Llego a la cocina y allí cojo una copa… Es la única que tengo, pues la compré especialmente para esto. Vuelvo a mi habitación… allí tomo de la mesita de noche ese frasco…

_Con un poco bastará… pero llenaré la copa igual…_

_Ese veneno es muy potente… me matará al cabo de un minuto de la ingesta… ¿Por qué tiemblo? He planeado_ _esto miles de veces… no tengo por qué flaquear_ ahora?

Sin darme cuenta vierto el contenido del frasco en la copa… Oigo un ruido… pero lo omito. _Nadie viene a verme jamás de día…_ Me pongo en pie y digo mis últimas palabras…

**-Heme aquí… después de tantos años… al final has logrado que me reúna junto a ti… Si tanto me deseabas por qué no viniste antes a por mí?**

**-Por que deseaba verte sufrir… quería verte como te rindes ante mí… y cedes a mis más oscuros deseos…**

_No se por qué… pero sé que quién me habla es mi propia soledad… O tal vez la muerte disfrazada…_

**-Y por qué esa crueldad?**

**-De qué viviría entonces? Amo verte sufrir… Amo como has intentado hacerte querer… y siempre has salido perdiendo… Amo tu estúpida forma de aferrarte a la vida… esa estúpida vida que solo te hace sentir vacío… Yo soy tu única salvación… Sólo conmigo llegarás a ser feliz…**

**-No… yo ya he sido feliz…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Con él… pero ahora… ya no puedo más… quiero que todo se acabe… seré feliz otra vez con su recuerdo allá donde quiera que vaya…**

Estoy listo… alzo la copa y bebo de ella. Más oigo que pronuncian mi nombre… Me giro luego de haber dado el primer sorbo de ese amargo veneno… y aún más amarga es mi visión…

**-Sasuke…**

Mis labios han dejado escapar su nombre… _Qué hace aquí?_ Ya es tarde… solo puedo decirle mi más oscuro secreto antes de marcharme…

**-Te amo… perdóname… pero no lo soporto más…**

Noto que me besa… _BAKA… morirás tú también…_

**-No me importa morir contigo… amor mío… si no puedo estar contigo en la tierra… estaré contigo allá donde vayamos… incluso en el mismísimo infierno… Te amo…**

_Poco a poco… cada vez oigo menos su voz… Pronto todo es oscuridad… Un último susurro llega a mis cansados oídos…_

**-Naruto… espérame…**

Tomo la copa y bebo otro sorbo…

**-Amor… te quiero…**

Lo coloco sobre la cama… me recuesto junto a él… Y lo beso… más en mi último suspiro le digo…

**-Por qué?**

* * *

**FIN**

_(N/A: Ya... debería de estar actualizando mis otros fics xo... es k... me han convencido pa k publike eto... aunk :S:S:S weno... aki ta..._

_Esto surgió… en un día depre… no tenía con kien desahogarme y pos la tomé con mis niños lindos… si es k soy mala… encima k en mi otro fic los tengo separados… encima ete es angst… o eso intento… Ante todo decir k es mi 1er angst Sasunaru k hago… y tb mi 1er one-shot con eta pareja… y pos… no se… (no me maten si ta mu mal :S:S:S k toy sensible… :S:S:S) en verdad no supe como acabarlo hasta hace pokito… m presionaron pa k fuera final feliz… xo ete fic comenzó siendo angst… y acabó angst… de hexo en un principio lo hice final feliz… xo es k se veía tan irreal y tan pésimo… k cnd se lo comenté a una amiga me surgió eta idea… ella me dio la pista del envenenamiento… ya k soy alérgica a la sangre xDD es broma… xo es k eso de cortar venas y cosas dolorosas no me molan… Primero me dijeron k lo tirara x un barranco… xo :S:S:S eso duele muxoo! xDDD mas luego… pos… cof cof…_

_Sinceramente os pido… que me digáis si ta bien o no… y si el final ha sido xungo o cómo, Si x mi hubiese sido… hubiesen acabado mu mal… (asesinato… cof cof… una Sakura y muerta de celos… creo k sería mu mala combinación… ya k con el poco cerebro k tiene pos…. Cof cof cof… las locuras saldrían a borbotones…. Cof cof cof…) Pero me dije… Ada-chan tp te pases… y eta muerte fue como más bonita… no se ya me dirán! Si kieren claro…_

_En verdad iba a dedicarle ete fic a las personas k me hicieron sentir tan mal como para escribir un angst (yo, k soy anti angst… k como kede final xungo me pongo a llorar…) xo creo k no se merecen ni eso! X suerte jamás sabrán de la existencia de eto... ni de eta page :P:P:P:P (lo k me trankiliza de sobremanera :P:P:P) xo aún así… si llega el caso… (k lo dudo…) iros a… no… pa k? no vale la pena estropear el fic con eto :P:P (weno estropear… con lo :S:S:S: k ta…. nose yo!) je! Pos weno, fuera ya lamentaciones…_

_La verdad kedó como mu místico… no se… :S:S:S:S:S y creo k hasta empalagoso! No se demasiado te kiero, te kiero… Ay no me dejes… xo tp hago nada x impedirlo… :S:S:S:S:S:S_

_Y creo k el final kedó caca tb… arggg! (Inner: xq te habrás metido en ete fregado si no sabes como acabar las cosas) Tú cállate… en vez de ayudar tocas más las narices… (Inner: ¬¬…) …¬¬…_

_En serio me da una vergüenza enorme k alguien lea eto… :S:S:S:S (Inner: y tonces pa k coño lo publicas….?) we…we….weno…yo k se… (Inner: pos cállate…) joss… no te metas más conmigo… (Inner: va… xq me das penas… venga… termina k me callo de una vez) axias… :D Y pos… aki me despido! Y me voy con mi depre pa otro lao! xDD naa ya se me fue :PPP Y espero k os guste…ya me diréis! (Inner: mira k eres plastica eh?) ¬¬… weno, weno… opiniones, peticiones pa k me corte las manos, tomatazos… misiles… yakuzas… katanas… lo k sea! Akí abajito… un botón mu mono k dice Go! 8) xDD a ese, a ese! Byebye! Muxas axias x leer eta cosa:PP Cuidaos! Y muxos besotes:DD_


End file.
